All In Vein
All In Vein is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-first episode of Internet Season 3 and the 75th episode overall. HTF's Episode Description In the still of the night your deepest, darkest nightmares arise! A tale so chilling it will turn your blood cold! Beware the horror of Count Lumpy! Plot One night, Lumpy wakes up and opens his fridge. He spots a shivering Giggles, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment. She yelps in surprise as Lumpy, who is then revealed to be a vampire, grows fangs and hypnotizes her with his eyes. After that, he picks her up and stabs her neck with two straws. He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Lumpy then pours down Giggles' blood (which has solidified due to being in the fridge for quite sometime) into the sink, then crushes her body like a soda can. After that, he throws her body over to the trash towards a sorted waste basket labeled with the iconic Happy Tree Friend head, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the crushed bodies of Truffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels (who has one half of his body bitten off). Lumpy, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Lumpy's castle. Lumpy stops brushing his teeth to answer the door. Lumpy tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be The Mole and due to The Mole's blindness, Lumpy's hypnosis have no effect on him. Lumpy begrudgingly takes his delivery as The Mole, who is disappointed that he didn't receive a tip, goes back to his car and leaves. Lumpy, not wanting to give up his meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually his head with his antlers as wings. trying to suck The Mole's blood.]] Inside the car, The Mole adjusts his mirror. Lumpy is then shown in the car, in the back seat. As he prepares to attack The Mole, he screams in surprise. The Mole drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Lumpy, having ducked down beforehand, has survived and gets up dazed. Seeing The Mole's blood spraying out from his neck, Lumpy becomes delighted. But before he can enjoy his meal, a train destroys the car. Lumpy then wakes up and finds himself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him. Lumpy then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him. finds an overweight Lumpy in the ambulance.]] When the ambulance has arrived, Toothy opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Lumpy taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank. Toothy runs away in fear of the vampire. Then the sun begins to rise, which causes Lumpy to worry for his life. He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. Then he turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight. Lumpy flies only a few feet, his massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, Lumpy turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering everywhere. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Toothy is impaled on the head by Lumpy's fangs from his skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on Lumpy's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen in attempt to put the viewers into a trance. A subliminal message "You love Happy Tree Friends" flashes briefly while a cheap paper ghost’s wail can be heard. Just before the credits play, a couple parodies of real life products are advertised. The first, being for Lumpy Luncheon Meat, and the other being Happy Tree Friends Salt. Moral "Be positive!" Deaths #Giggles, Truffles, and Lammy get their blood sucked out by Lumpy, and then he crushes their bodies like soda cans. (Off-screen, in Lammy and Truffles' case) #Mr. Pickels was bitten by Lumpy. (Off-screen and debatable, since Mr. Pickels might just be an inanimate object) #The Mole is decapitated when a railroad crossing barrier slices his head off. #Lumpy explodes due to being exposed to sunlight. #Lumpy's fangs on his skull end up impaling Toothy on the head. Injuries #Giggles is kept in Lumpy's fridge long enough for her blood to become solid. #Giggles is hypnotized and has two straws jammed into her chest. #Lumpy is knocked out when a car he is in gets hit by a train. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total Rate: 0% Destruction #The top half of The Mole's car is knocked off by a railroad crossing gate. #The Mole's turtleneck is ripped by the collar by a crossing gate. #The Mole's car is hit by a train. Goofs #Giggles should have been dead if her blood was solid and pasty. #Giggles' hypnotized eyes aren't animated when Lumpy drinks her blood. This was probably done to show that she was completely hypnotized. #It's unknown why Lumpy would try to throw Mr. Pickels in the dead animal bin. ##This was probably done to demonstrate his stupidity, or possibly a hint that Mr. Pickels is a living being. #When we see Lammy and Truffles' crushed bodies, their faces aren't visible. (though they could be facing backwards) #When The Mole drives to Lumpy's house, you can see stars behind the dark side of the moon. This is impossible for obvious reasons. #Lumpy's toothbrush was facing him, yet in the mirror its reflection still faced him. #Lumpy's antlers changed once after he notices that The Mole is blind. #The interior of the ambulance grows in size when the camera shows all of the blood. #The speed of the dawn is completely inconsistent in this episode: If the sun was halfway up when Lumpy noticed, it should be day already. When bat Lumpy was being chased by the light, it should travel a lot faster than him and in the end, Lumpy transformed back from a bat, but considering in where was the light when he transformed and the time that took, it can be said that the light stopped for a moment to Lumpy transform and drink blood. #When Lumpy explodes, the blood splatter on the ground isn't very large. Lumpy drank gallons and gallons of blood, meaning that there should have been a larger quantity coming out of him when he exploded. If anything the amount of blood shown would make more sense for Lumpy if he died before he drank all of the blood. #Judging by how far Toothy ran away from Lumpy, and the very little distance Lumpy "flew", Lumpy's skull shouldn't have flew that far from where Lumpy was compared to the long distance Toothy traveled. Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2012 Episodes Category:Antagonistic Role's of Lumpy Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac